


Coffee and Cake

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Works [11]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Mike Wheeler Loves Will Byers, No Angst, Will Byers Loves Mike Wheeler, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25938430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sometimes all you need to sleep is coffee and cake.
Relationships: Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Series: Tumblr Works [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769854
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	Coffee and Cake

Will fiddled with Mike’s hand as the other boy’s breath was on his neck. His box fan was on the highest it could be due to the summer this year being unbearable with the intense heat it was providing. The sound of the fan mixed with the crickets outside of the living room's opened window were soothing, but he couldn’t fall asleep tonight even though they had a pretty tiring day. He went to work at the arcade and did his shift, which mostly consisted of telling kids not to kick the machines, and the party stopped by so they hung out (which was basically them trying to get to play games for free) there until his shift was done. 

Then they all went to Will’s house to just do homework and talk about whatever. When everyone left, Mike and Will stayed up to watch movies. Will had a grand time watching his boyfriend get jump scared at literally every scene of the scary movie, even parts that weren’t meant to scare people. He enjoyed Mike constantly scooching closer next to him every time he jumped and said _its cold._ Will didn’t bother to point out how hot it was because he didn’t really mind. 

But here they are now, laying down in shorts and t-shirts on the living room floor, a few blankets surrounded them. Mike’s arm is draped around his waist and his face tucked into Will’s neck. This is how they typically fall asleep every night Mike is allowed to stay over. Hopper prefers them in the living room together opposed to them being in Will’s room. Will never had an issue with it but Mike was pissy when Hopper told them that. Will had just shrugged and said something about how Hopper’s his step-dad now so they do have to listen to him. Mike just nodded but he still rolled his eyes. 

A part of him wishes he were in his more comfortable bed, maybe that’s why he wasn't sleeping? Maybe his body just wants his bed? Mike slightly shifted and Will clung onto one of his fingers. Okay, so maybe he’s happy where he is. Why can’t he sleep tonight? It’s not some traumatizing night and no nightmares, he’s content. He’s _happy_. Well tired and happy. Really tired and happy.

Will placed a light kiss on one of Mike’s knuckles and sighed. How could Mike fall asleep so easily in the summer? Throughout the school year Mike can stay up for days on end and Will can sleep fine, but in the summer it’s switched and Will _hates_ it. He enjoys sleeping after the nightmares have stopped coming in. Well, when they stopped coming in on a regular basis. Now he barely even gets them, no longer staying up for hours. In fact, his body seemed to want to catch up on all the hours he missed from when he was still having those night terrors. During the school year when he gets overwhelmed or stressed his body assumes it’s time to sleep. In the summer; however, he’s not typically stressed or anything so now Will just stays awake.

He shimmied out of Mike’s arms after deciding he was not going to sleep tonight. Will gave a half smile as his heart filled with fondness when he noticed Mike went to go and hold onto him. Since he was no longer there he pushed a pillow close to the other boy, as a substitute for himself. Mike pressed his head against it and Will decided to turn around before he tucked himself back in between those long, gangly, pale arms that always find a way to hold him. 

Softly walking into a room in their house is hard due to the floorboards always making noises when they are _not_ appreciated. The creaks seemed loud as Will got closer to the kitchen, his soft stepping not really working. He’d hate to wake his parents and his siblings up at this time. Well, they’re upstairs but still. El is always super grouchy if she doesn’t get peaceful rest along with Hopper. Daughter like father, he supposes. “What time is it?”, Will quietly mumbled under his breath. When his feet hit the cold tile of the kitchen he looked up to check the clock. 3:03 am. 

A part of Will wanted to throw himself into the sun because _who is even up at this time?_ He shook his head in disappointment and flipped on the kitchen switch. His eyes burned at the sudden light and Will shielded them with his hands. _Why do I do this to myself?,_ Will thought bitterly. He eventually put his hands down and let his eyes adjust. Will shook his head and the kitchen seemed to finally focus in and he could see again.

By no means is the kitchen nice. The stove breaks every other day, the shelves and cabinets are ugly, and there is always a weird odor to the fridge, but it’s _home_. Will’s drawings are on the fridge (no matter how much protesting he can manage, his mother hangs them up anyways), El has her books on the counter with some of her colored pens spread out, Jonathan’s family picture he took of them is hanging up and his coat was draped on a chair, Hopper’s keys and backup keys were in a little cup that held other little things like gum or wrappers, and Joyce’s little sunflower mats she could find were on the floor and her own car keys were under the table. Will rolled his eyes and bent over to grab them and sit them on the counter. Their family is not perfect, but that’s what makes it real. 

After the keys settled on the table he realized he had no point to be in the kitchen. Will’s not even hungry or thirsty! He let out a small frustrated groan and wanted to kick himself. Out of habit, he opened the fridge for no apparent reason. There was some take out and a decently baked cake (El and Max started baking together recently). “Whose idea was it to be up right now?”, he asked himself out loud. Will closed the door and sighed. “Yours, dumb-dumb.” The sudden voice startled Will and he turned around immediately, his heart pounding. Instead of finding an immature burglar with dumb names, Mike Wheeler stood at the entry of the kitchen rubbing his eyes. 

“Jesus Christ, Mike! You scared me!”, he whisper-shouted. Mike just shrugged and kept rubbing his eyes. He looked so innocent and small, like when he first stayed at Will’s house nearly eleven years ago. Except now he wasn’t so small, in fact five-year-old Mike was not approaching 6’0ft; however, sixteen-year-old Mike is. The same curly hair rested upon his head, which was incredibly messy may Will add, and his eyes still looked filled with curiosity and mischief. “What are you doing up”, Mike asked. Will shrugged and leaned back on the counter. “I dunno. How did you notice I was gone?”. Mike approached the counter, “You don’t exactly feel like a random pillow.”

“Well I fooled you for a little bit, right?”. Mike leaned on the counter next to him and gave a small hum. “Could’ve gone longer if you gave me a blanket.”. “It was pitch black, Mike. I couldn’t see.”, Will protested. The other boy gave him a smile and Will felt his chest still speed up. One year. One year of secret smiles, playing footsies under tables, and soft kisses yet Will still can’t get over Mike’s smile. His perfect Mike Wheeler smile that made Will want to just grab his face and kiss him senseless. Except not right now because he has morning breath. Would it be called morning breath? Night breath, maybe? What would that be called-

Mike leaned into Will a little before he went back to his original spot. “Will, are you okay?”. His voice seemed light and airy but Will could hear the worried undertone. Mike is always going to be worried about something regarding him or El, Will can’t blame him but he wishes he wouldn’t. At least not all the time. Will grabbed his hand and nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine. I just can’t sleep.”. Mike went to go say something but Will cut him off. “No nightmares or anything. I’m just in a ‘Can’t Sleep Mood’ for some reason.”. The answer seemed to satisfy the other boy and he lightly squeezed Will’s hand. “So are we going to kiss or watch a movie-”

Will stifled some laughter and just gently bumped his hip on his boyfriend’s hip. “Nah. Your breath reeks.”. Mike made some type of offended noise before he started to purposefully blow his breath in Will’s face. Will erupted into quiet laughter and tried to shove Mike’s face away. The other boy moved and put himself in front of Will, putting both of his hands on either side of him, both resting on the cabinets.“Mike, Michael, ew, Mike no!!”, Will repeated until Mike stopped. His face was close to Will’s and he couldn’t help but notice the caramel freckles sticking out through the light flush that was on his face. “How bad was it?”, Mike asked, giving fake sincerity. Will quickly thought of a response and he started laughing before he could even respond. Mike looked confused on why he was laughing but Will couldn’t help but laugh at his own jokes sometimes. He was able to calm himself before he responded to the boy’s question. “Breathtaking.” Mike paused and the way his eyes started to crinkle at the realization of the joke was truly beautiful. They both started laughing even though it was so stupid but they were both tired.

After a few seconds Will remembered he had a sleeping family so he motioned for Mike to calm down as he did himself. “You always have a quick response to everything.”, Mike told Will, nudging his nose against the other boy’s. For years of holding back snappy comments or random responses because the feeling of his friends don’t want him around anymore, Will has been responding to many things now. A lot. “Yeah, well, you asked me a question. I gave you the most logical answer I could.”. Mike rolled his eyes and pressed a quick kiss to Will’s lips. “You’re just a smartass.” Will held a face of contemplation and nodded before pressing his own quick kiss to Mike’s lips. “Yeah, I get it from you.”

Mike let out a quick chuckle and slightly shook his head. “So, smartass jr.-”, Mike began. “Please, don’t ever call me ‘smartass jr’ again.”, Will immediately protested. “So, Will are we going to kiss or like, try to go back to sleep?”. He wasn’t tired, truth be told. At least not anymore. Being around Mike always gives him a little bit more energy and right now he has more than a little bit. “I’m still not tired.”. Mike sighed and on his face he knew since Will wasn’t sleeping, neither was he. Mike walked away from the counter where Will was and went to the coffee machine. “While I make this, you wanna get the cake out?”. Will gave a hum of agreement and went to the fridge to pull out the cake.

Will sat the half eaten cake on the counter and went over to the silverware drawer and pulled out a knife and two forks. Mike mumbled something about some spilled water. Will scooted a kitchen rag towards him and went back to his counter. Leaning on the tip of his toes he opened the top cabinet and got a singular plate out. Neither of them will finish two pieces of cake, due to it being- Will looked at the clock- 3:30am. He cut a medium size piece of the cake and put away the rest of it in the fridge. Will dropped the knife in the sink and when he sat down at the table, Mike sat two hot mugs of coffee on the table. Then he pulled a chair up next to Will as Will handed him a fork. 

He silently drank his coffee as Mike took a bite of the strawberry frosted cake. If you would’ve told Will three years ago that he would be eating cake and drinking coffee with Mike at 3am, he would’ve probably nodded and said something along the lines of, _yeah, we would do something like that._ But if you would’ve told him that he and Mike would have their legs intertwined under the table, he would’ve freaked out and not have believed it. Mike picked up a bite size piece of cake on his fork and offered it to Will. Will leaned forward and took the bite, small crumbs falling onto the table. Yeah, he would’ve definitely not believed it.

“El did a really good job on the cake”, Mike said, finally sipping some of his black coffee. Will and Mike aren’t that much alike, but black coffee is common ground for them. The party always looks at them with disgust whenever they drink their coffee like that, but Dustin isn't one to talk because he puts way too much sugar in his and it’s gross. “You were here when El and Max were working on it together.”. Mike put on a small smile before going back to take a bite. “Like I said, El did a great job on the cake.” Will rolled his eyes and lightly hit Mike’s foot with his own. “I thought you guys were friends.” The other boy put the fork down and picked up his mug, “Well, yeah. But that doesn’t mean we can’t bully each other a little.”. “A little?”, Will asked, amused. 

Mike pushed the plate of cake towards Will, “Oh shush you.” Will took a bite of the cake and pushed back some of his messy bangs. “Sorry I woke you up.”, he apologized to his boyfriend. Sometimes he feels like a handful, as if he's not worth the time of day. Mike placed a hand on the smaller boy’s. “Will, I’m eating cake and drinking coffee at-”, he checked the clock, “almost 4am with my boyfriend. This is the life to live, especially with you.”. Will didn’t want to show the light blush on his cheeks so he quickly took a sip of his coffee, the mug covering his bottom half of his face. “I love you”, he said once he put the mug down. 

“I love you too.”

Up until 6am the boys spoke about everything and nothing. They sat there and just talked and said random things until the light poured into the kitchen through the window above the sink. The coffee and cake eventually wearied off, and El was down at 6am sharp. When she saw the boys at the table she mentioned something about them getting up early. Mike explained how they didn’t sleep and El immediately shooed them upstairs to go to bed. Something about needing rest to take her to the bookstore later with the money she saved up. 

Upstairs in the room, Will was once again in Mike’s arms, now covered up with a light blanket. Mike’s breathing was slowly evening out after he said ‘goodnight, smartass jr.’. Will pushed himself more into Mike and pulled the blanket closer to him. Will laid there and he felt drowsiness over take him. He can definitely sleep for sure. With Mike right here and also sleepy, he can close his eyes. Mike held him a little tighter and Will lightly smiled. 

_Goodnight, smartass._


End file.
